1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for generating a sound corresponding to a character string, and more particularly, to a system for generating various sounds, in a musicological and acoustically manner, corresponding to character strings resulting from an operation of an input device, such as a keyboard of a computer terminal or a keypad a mobile communication terminal.
2. Related Art
In text-based communication, such as a short message service (SMS) using a mobile communication terminal or a simple text through the Internet using a computer terminal, a variety of ways have been suggested so as to express emotions. For example, emoticons are used which are added before and behind a message, thereby expressing a current emotion of a sender. Further, a method of automatically changing an image that an Avatar is communicating has been also suggested.
However, according to the conventional text messaging, the message is expressed only by a simple text or a character or picture using an emoticon, so that it is difficult to sufficiently express a sender's intention.
In order to solve the above problem, a method of using sound-indicating symbol (i.e., sound emoticon) in a mobile communication character message has been provided in which a character message is transmitted with sound emoticon being inserted and the sound emoticon is automatically played when a receiver sees it, so that a sender's emotion can be simply and efficiently delivered to the receiver using the sound and symbol.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart showing a method of providing a sound emoticon in a character message in a mobile communication terminal. As shown in FIG. 1, in a mobile communication terminal having a memory in which sound emoticons are stored, while a user prepares a message using character, number key and the like provided to a key input unit of the terminal, the user selects a sound emoticon input mode by operating the keys of the terminal, thereby enabling the terminal to output the pre-stored sound emoticons on a display. When the user selects one of the sound emoticons outputted on the display using a movement key and an enter key provided to the key input unit, a control unit recognizes the operation, thereby enabling the selected sound emoticon to be inserted into the message being prepared.
When the message is completed, it is transmitted to a mobile communication terminal of a receiver.
According to the above method, the character and the sound are simultaneously outputted using the sound emoticon. However, the user should select the sound to be used and have a mobile communication terminal having the sound emoticon function.